Promise
by divineretrebution
Summary: What might have happen after Shrinui/Amaterasu died.


**hey guys!**

**alright u all seem to really love my A Second Chance story, which I'm working on but untill then here's another sad story.**

**i hope u like it ;D**

* * *

It was a cool night in early spring. The waning moon hung over the sleepy village of Kamiki. The air was thick with the smell of cherry blossoms from the many trees scattered throughout the town. A gentle breeze passed through the branches of the great guardian tree, Konahana, taking petals with it as it went.

A few passed the face of a tall figure standing at the village entrance. The figure, presumably a man by his build, stared stoically around him before heaving a heavy sigh and starting down the path through the village. His long hair that fell past his waist fluttered out behind him, stained pale gold by the moon light. He moved silently and gracefully, his tall stilted shoes make no sound as he made his way up the slopping path to the Konahana tree.

The man stood completely still, a miserable air hung about him as the breeze tugged gently at his hair.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, he threw himself at the foot of a statue of a fierce-looking wolf, kneeling before it. The palms of his hands pressed into the soft grass, head bowed in respect and sorrow. His shoulders began to shake violently and a heart wrenching sob escaped him.

"Ma cherie…" Waka whispered "Ma bella…"

Tears rolled down his cheeks, glittering in the moon light.

"Why, why did you have to die?" He half shouted "Why did you have to leave me?" He raised his gaze to meet that of the wolf's.

His already broken heart shattered and fresh sobs racked his body, for he could not gaze upon his beloved as he remember her, in her goddess form.

After a moment Waka stood, slowly, placing a hand on the statue's base to steady himself. He gazed lovingly at the statue, reaching out his hand to stroke the stone back of the wolf.

"Je suis desole…" the words caught in his throat, causing his voice to crack as he spoke them.

He wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck, pushing his face into the cool stone. Light sobs escaped him, tears fell from his eyes and hit the statue's base leaving dark stains where they landed. "I-I could not save them…" He again sank to his knees, pressing his forehead to the statue's base. "I have fail…" He shivered as a partially cold wind passed.

"_Waka…" _

His head snapped up, turning to try and find the source of the noise, it had almost sounded like… There was a sudden violent gust of wind. Waka's eyes widened as he spotted a glow above the statue. Petals danced around it and the light grew brighter and brighter, to the point he had to close his eyes against it.

When he opened them again he couldn't believe what he saw. His jaw dropped in shock as he gazed upon her, the great goddess of the sun Okami Amaterasu. There was just one thing, she was transparent.

"Ma- ma Cherie…?" Waka stammered.

The goddess flashed one of her breathtaking smiles, reviling sharp canines. Her pearly hair fluttered about her even though the wind had died down now.

"_Yes it's me my love."_

He rose to his feet, still unable to believe his eyes. He reached out a hand to stroke the vivid red marking on her cheek. He paused half way, then pulled back and looked away.

He did not deserve to touch her or even look at her, after what he had done. Just moments ago he had longed to hold her but now seeing her in all her divine glory, he could not, he was not worthy of her. One as wretched as he did not deserve to be called her love.

"Ma Cherie I- The Celestials they-" She put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"_Hush dear one, I already know."_ He looked into her nearly see-through golden eyes. "_They wish to thank you."_

Tears filled his eyes once more, collapsing to the ground on all fours. The goddess sank down next to him, placing a hand on his back, he quivered at her touch.

"Ma Cherie… please …. forgive me." He choked

The breeze began to pick up again. "_I never blamed you to begin."_

Waka looked up at her, her being was beginning to fade as a light began to glow within her.

"N-no please! Stay with me! Don't leave!" he cried, trying to hold her arm, his hands only clasped on air.

She smiled, a sad little smile. _"Don't worry we'll be together one day."_

Tear welled up in his eyes "Please, don't leave me!"

Pink petal swirled around her now "_Goodbye for now, my love."_

He wished he could have watched her longer but again the light that engulfed her grew too bright and he had to shield his eyes. When he opened them again, she was gone. The only thing left behind was her promise.

He forced a little smile " I will wait for you ma Cherie, for as long as it takes…"

* * *

**if u guys liked this don't forget to review!**


End file.
